A Fairy Tells
by sugarcandy90210
Summary: It's really random, and it sucks in the beginning for the most part but... it hopefully will get better as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all this is my second story but my first here on the Winx Club part of this site. See… I wrote this story a long while ago but then they changed the site and I haven't been back since they changed it. So.. yeah.**

Bloom and Sky are on the phone for one of there "phone dates"  
Bloom: Hey baby what's up?  
Sky: The sky is up. Or at least I hope it is.  
Bloom: Ha! Ha! Funny. (Sarcastically)  
Sky: What's knew with you?  
There wasn't a answer on the other line.  
Sky: Are you there darling?  
Bloom with tears streaming down her cheek: Yeah I'm here.  
Sky: What's wrong?  
Bloom: You are. How could you do that to me?  
Sky: Bloom what are you talking about hon?  
Bloom: Don't "hon." me. How could you break up with me? But let the entire world know before you did it?  
Sky (confused): What are you talking about? I don't want to break up with you. Where would you get an idea like that?  
Bloom: Look in your blog!!!  
Then Bloom hung up before Sky could say anything  
Over at Red Fountain Sky was looking at his blog in shock.  
Sky: How the heck did that get in there? Who would believe that? Or who would write that?  
Then Sky remembered he left his blog page open, and was gone for and hour.  
Sky: Now why would someone want to break the two of us? Have we offend someone by being out?  
Riven: Yo Princey what are you talking about?  
Sky: Somebody wrote that I wanted to break up with Bloom.  
Riven: Yeah so, why are you freaking out about it?  
Sky: Because she saw it, in my blog! I'm dead.  
Helia: Just tell her that you didn't write it, and pray that she believes you.  
Timmy: Yeah I know what you're going through. Remember when Tecna was furious at me because I gave her that computer chip. Just give her something that you know she will love and then tell her that you don't know how it got in your blog.  
Brandon: I don't know Blooms a little more complicated. Hey remember when Bloom found out that you were really a prince and were going to get married?  
Sky: Yeah so what will that do? I told her that I wasn't going to get married and that I hoped we could still be friends.  
Riven: Duh! Don't you remember what else you did?  
Helia: Remember you set out some flowers and told her that you were the only one for you, and you would never hurt her?  
Sky: That might just work. If she's even talking to me. Which I hope she is.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Plz tell your friends about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok… now when I originally wrote this story it was two different chapters but… for this it's gonna be one chapter. Ok?**

Musa: What's wrong Bloom?  
Flora: Yeah what happened?  
Stella: Shh girls. What's up?  
Tecna: I think that maybe we should leave her alone girls.  
Bloom: Sky's gonna break up with me and I don't know what I did.  
The Winx Club: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Tecna: How do know this?  
Bloom: Read his blog and you'll find out.  
The girls pulled up Sky's blog. This is what it said:  
_Hey!!! You know what? I'm going to break up with Bloom. She's such a preppy little princess. And so much of a pixie. I think that I'll try to find a excuse to make it seem like she broke up with me. And then I'll go back with Princess Disparo. Just to mess with her. Anyway I have to go I have one of my lame classes. Peace Out._  
Flora: Oh My Gosh!!! Why would he do such a thing?  
Musa: That two-faced player.  
Tecna: Wow! I thought that Sky hated Princess Disparo, or at least as a girlfriend or a wife.  
Stella: Do you know what I'm going to go to that... that... That... Stupid thing?  
Bloom: Just leave it alone, it's his choice to break up with me. I think I'm going to go to the beach so please don't fallow me or anything.  
The Winx Club: Ok girl.  
Flora: Here at least take your cell in case you want somebody to come with you and talk.  
Bloom: Ok girls. I really respect that you aren't pushing to come and make me vent (let out your emotions). Thanks.  
Bloom walked out and headed toward Lake Serenity. She walked till she heard something behind her. She turned around to see... 

Bloom walked out and headed toward Lake Serenity. She walked till she heard something behind her. She turned around to see...none other than the person she didn't want to even talk to Prince Sky. Bloom turned around and started to run.  
Sky: Bloom please wait! Bloom please don't run from me anymore.  
Bloom: Why shouldn't I? So you can just break up with me now? Well guess what? I'm not going to let you do that, because I never want to see you or talk to you again. WE ARE OVER!!!!!!!!  
Bloom fell to her knees and cried her eyes and heart out. Sky just stood there and after a minute he got down on the ground and held her close to him.  
Bloom: Don't ever leave me please. Please just don't ever leave me.  
Sky kissing on the top of her head: Don't worry I won't. I won't. I won't. You never have to worry about that. You're the only girl for me and I love you. I truly love you with all my heart and soul.  
Bloom: I love you to with every drop of joy and every drop of spirit, in my heart; I give it to you and all that's within it.  
Sky: Oh Bloom. I don't want to break up with you, and I never did.  
Bloom: But what about the blog?  
Sky: I didn't write that. I would never call you a loser or a pixie. I had left my blog page open and my room. Someone must have gone in my dorm and wrote it.  
Bloom: But wait a second don't you have to lock your dorm room whenever you leave?  
Sky: Yeah but Helia and Timmy were in the dorm so we didn't.  
You don't think that they would have done that to us do you?  
Bloom: No they are good people, and even better friends.  
Sky: So who do you think did this?  
Bloom: Wait… was called pixie in that; there is only one person that calls me pixie.  
Bloom started to look around and got up.  
Sky: Who is that?  
Bloom: Duh! You know who it is, Alex.  
Sky: Which one I know like 5 of them?  
Bloom: Pokey.  
Sky: The one that Stella thinks really REALLY likes you?  
Bloom: Yep. That's the one.  
Sky: But why would he do that?  
Bloom: So he could try to ask me out so you wouldn't have me anymore.  
Sky: He should know that you wouldn't say yes to him. You've been turning him down since you first got to Alfea. You have been turning him down right?  
Bloom just smiled.  
Bloom: You are just so cute when your confused. You do know that I when I said we are over I didn't mean that?  
Sky: Yeah I guessed that.  
The two walked to Lake Serenity and talked and kissed passionately over an over again.

**TA-DA! Chapter 2. So… how horrible is it? Do you think my story sucks or what? Please let me know! I'd really like to know if I should continue posting it or what?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Once again I'm gonna combine two chapters into one big chapter just so ya know.**

Tecna and Musa were talking about Riven and Timmy and other things like what Sky did to Bloom and what not.  
Musa: So Tecna, have you ever considered asking out Timmy?  
Tecna: NO! The realm where I come from the two are either meant to be or not, and-  
Musa: Tec. don't you even say that you and Timmy aren't meant to be. You to are so meant to be. And if you don't ask him I will ask him for you.  
Tecna: Then you have ask Riven. So if I ask Timmy, then you have to ask Riven.  
Musa: Deal?  
Tecna: Deal.  
Flora and Stella walked into the dorm looking like they were going to the semi-formal. Stella was wearing a long yellow dress that had a few flowers on it. And Flora was wearing a long pink dress with shimmer sliver spots randomly on the dress.  
Tecna: Ooh girls what's with the dresses?  
Musa: Yeah girls you look all dolled up.  
Flora: The big dance is tonight, remember?  
Stella: What? Don't you like have your dresses?  
Musa and Tecna: NO!  
Bloom walked in with the biggest smile on her face and was looking like she was about to about to fall over and go to heaven.  
Flora: What do you think? Hey Bloom do you have your dress for tonight?  
Bloom: Yeah but I don't know what good it will do seems how I have to sing for about half the dance and I'm way nervous.  
Musa: So I'm guessing you and Sky talked about things and things went well.  
Bloom: I thought that I was going to die and go to heaven.

Musa, Tecna, and Bloom were getting ready for the dance. Musa put on this really pretty red floor length dress with sparkles and she had her hair down and surprisingly enough it went a little past her shoulder. Tecna had on a dress that was a deep purple and it only went to her ankles. Bloom had made her dress, it had a black bass but over it, it had a really deep blue shimmer fabric over it.  
Musa: Whoa girl how did you do that? You look fab.  
Bloom: Oh thanks, I see that your dress fits you as well.  
Musa: Yep you did an awesome job with it.  
Bloom made her an Musa's dress.  
Stella: Ok the guy's are gonna be here any minute, are you people ready yet or not?  
Flora and Tecna: We are coming Stella just clam down.  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
Stella: Coming!!!  
Stella opens the door.  
Brandon: Hey cupcake.  
Stella: Hey hunni bunny.  
Helia: Hello Stella. There's my little flower.  
Flora: There's my prince.  
Timmy: Hey Tec. How ya been?  
Tecna: Not bad. How have you been?  
Timmy: Just fine. Oh here I almost forgot.  
Timmy pulled out a wrist corsage that matched her dress.  
Tecna: Oh Timmy! That's the loveliest gift I've ever gotten.  
Tecna jumped up and hugged Timmy, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Riven: Hey Musa what's up?  
Musa: The sky is up, or at least I hope it is.  
Riven: Ha! Ha! You're so funny.  
Musa: So you think that you and I could possible dance tonight?  
Riven: Are you asking me to?  
Musa: Well ya I guess I am.  
Riven: Well then I wouldn't be much of a hero if I said no.  
Riven and Musa laughed.  
Bloom: Where's Sky? He said that he'd be here.  
Sky: I said that I'd be here and so I am.  
Bloom: Oh hey you.  
Sky: Hey darling. What's been going on?  
Bloom: Oh nothing much.  
Sky: What's wrong?  
Bloom: Sky we need to talk about something.  
Sky: Yeah what's going on?  
Bloom: Well I don't really think that we are going to be seeing a lot of me tonight.  
Sky: What do you mean?  
Bloom: I have to sing tonight until, or at least until the DJ comes.  
Sky: What do you mean?  
Bloom: Musa would be singing but Ms. Faragonda over heard me singing once and so she asked Musa if she would recommend me for the dance tonight. And she did.

Later at the dance.  
Ms. Faragonda walked up to the microphone.  
Ms. Faragonda: Ok I would like to start things out by welcoming you all the Middle of the Year Mixer. And now some new talent that Princess Musa has recommended, Princess Bloom of Sparks.  
Bloom walked out to the stage.  
Bloom: Ok guy's and girl's I'm going to start out with a song called "Hero": If your in distress my damselness,  
Don't give up the fight.  
I'll jump right in with chiseling,  
And rescue you tonight.  
Both stream and field,  
With sword and shield,  
Charging toward the pray.  
I'll win your heart will never part  
And carry you away.  
I'm a hero and it's just what I do.  
So just call me and I'll rescue you.  
Hero,  
I'll rescue you tonight.  
When the fight is fierce,  
We aren't alone,  
I only think of this,  
The battle done,  
And we have won,  
To you I give a kiss.  
I'm a hero,  
And that's just what I do.  
I'm a hero so just call me,  
And I'll rescue you.  
Hero,  
I'll rescue you tonight,  
Rescue you tonight.

(End song)

Bloom took a few deep breaths.  
Bloom: So what did ya'll think?  
The crowd went wild, you could hear more boy's than girls.  
Bloom: Ok. Now here's the next song called "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood.  
She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It would been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh

Bloom just finished singing "Jesus Take The Wheel"  
The students went wild for that one to. She sounded just like the people that were singing. (Except that she had higher notes for "Hero")  
Bloom: Ok guy's I was asked to sing this by my good friend Musa. This song don't have a title but I hope you enjoy it.:  
Ooh aah ooh ohh. Lonely mountains. Tragic spells. Forbidden potion's from hunted realms'. Seas of stardust. Light-years apart. Fields of dragons that'll rip your heart. I faced them all and I survived. To get right here as you arrived. And when I heard your voice in song, I knew that I finally belonged. Now I know we'll never part. Cuz your magic lives inside my heart. And we'll always be together. Cuz your magic lives inside my heart forever. Forever.  
Flora: Wow I didn't know that Bloom had such a good voice.  
Musa: I knew but I had no idea that she would be so nervous.  
Even though the girls were semi-close to her they could tell that she was nervous. Ms Faragonda signed to Bloom that the DJ was there so she could stop.  
Bloom: Ok guy's and girl's looks like the DJ is here and that means that I'm out of time.  
The students: No!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bloom: I'm sorry but you'll have much better music with the DJ.  
Bloom walked of stage and went to her room to change into her dress, because she had on black pants with white and green strips down the side. And her top was the same patter except for the sleeves which were mesh.  
Pokey (Alex): Hey Sky I'm glad to hear that you and Bloom worked things out. Especially after what happened at the lake.  
Sky: What do you mean the lake was just the two of us?  
Pokey: Oh don't tell me you don't know? Because if you don't I really think that Bloom should tell you.  
Sky: Don't tell me anything that you made up it's not going to work!!!!!!  
Sky was really getting mad.  
Pokey: So you don't know then I-  
Bloom: Leave Sky alone Alexander!!! Nobody messes with my boyfriends feelings!!!!!  
Bloom screamed over the music. Pokey just left knowing what could happen if he kept it up.  
Sky: Bloom what happened at the lake not involving the two of us?  
Bloom: What are talking about?  
Sky: Nothing, I was just letting Alex get to me.  
Bloom: Now don't do that you never know what could happen if you did that.  
The two danced and laughed the rest of the night.

Inside Tecna and Musa's room.  
Tecna: Hey Musa is everything all right? You've been acting a little strange, ever since Bloom got all that attention tonight when she had been singing.  
Musa: Yeah, I'm fine it's just that I can't believe that she did sing so well. I mean I didn't know that Ms. Faragonda would actually have Bloom sing. And when she excepted I just thought that I was going to die, because truthfully I didn't think that Bloom would actually have the gut's to get up on stage and sing.  
Bloom heard what Musa was saying about her. She wasn't going to cry, at least Musa was being truthful.  
Tecna: Wow! Is that what has you acting so strange?  
Musa: Yeah it has. Well anyway goodnight Tecna.  
Tecna: Goodnight Musa.  
Tecna couldn't sleep that night not after what she had just heard from Musa. She had to tell Bloom, it was the only thing that she could hope would work. It was 5:09 a.m. Tecna got out of her bed and opened up the door and walked onto the balconey. She found Bloom there.  
Tecna: Hey. What are you doing up so early?  
Bloom: Couldn't sleep.  
Tecna: Yeah me niether.  
Bloom could tell that Tecna was trying to come up with enough corage to tell her what Musa had said.  
Bloom: I over heard you and Musa talking. And I heard what she said about my singing.  
Tecna: Oh. So it was you there.  
Bloom: Yep. The one and only.  
Tecna: I'm sorry if anything she said hurt you.  
Bloom: Don't be. I'm just glad that she was honest. I mean I know that she would never purposly hurt me ,but at the same time I feel a little gulity.  
Tecna: How's that? It's not as though you knew that Musa would feel that way.  
Bloom: I knew that Musa loves to sing and I just went right ahead and actcepted. I never even considerd Musa's feelings.  
Tecna: Oh Bloom you couldn't have known that Musa would feel that way and so when she said go ahead, you just did what she said.  
Bloom and Tecna laughed a little.  
Tecna: Oh look at the time we might want to go inside other wise we are going to look like fools out here in our night cloths.  
Bloom: Ok yeah. I have to go get Flora, Musa, and Stella up anyway. Hey Tec. can we keep this between ourselfs, I think that Musa thought that she couldn't be heard so could we?  
Tecna: Ok Bloom.  
Afew hours later at choir practice, just to pace the time away, well waiting for the boy's to get over to Alfea so they could start practice. They were singing. As in haveing someone come up alone and sing infront of the class. And Musa was picked to sing.  
Musa: Fine I'll sing. I'll sing.  
A song started to play from _High School Musical_  
Musa: It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

The student's went wild.  
Mrs. Piper: Ok now that the Red Fountian boy's have arrived, one boy and one girl will sing for us and then we will have to start. Any volenters?  
Pokey (Alex for those of you who forgot) raised his hand.  
Mrs. Piper: Ok Alexander you come up here.  
Mrs. Piper looked around Bloom had her hand up.  
Mrs. Piper: Oh Princess Bloom, please come and sing for us. I've heard very good things about you.  
Bloom though her teeth: Girls I hate you! I really really do!  
The girls forced her to put her hand up.  
Another song from _High School Musical_ started.  
Bloom: I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars  
Pokey: Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar  
Bloom: Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best  
Pokey: Anything it takes   
To climb the ladder of success  
Both:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away  
Bloom: Yeah we're gonna  
Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top  
Pokey: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm  
Both:  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop  
Bloom: And start again  
Both: Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop  
Pokey: Scoot around the corner  
Both:   
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction  
Bloom: Show some muscle  
Pokey: Do the hustle  
Both:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top  
Pokey: Wipe away your inhibitions  
Both:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump  
Bloom: And strut your stuff  
Both:   
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top

Sky just looked at Bloom and Alex. _I can't believe I have to sit through this. Why is it that I'm the only one that had this period free so I have to see this stupid thing happen everyday._ Sky though as her watched his girlfriend go back to the sixth seat over in the second row of the sopranos.

**Ok that's it for this chapter. I know a lot of it is lyrics but… still… it's a long chapter if you go threw and read all if it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over at Red Fountain the boy's were arguing about Bloom none the less, well not all the boy's just Sky and Alex (Pokey) (I'll probably use Alex in stead of "Pokey")  
Alex: Bloom is a nice girl, and it's not like it really counts that you two are going out. Bloom is the one who asked YOU out.  
Sky: Yeah so, what does that have to do with anything?  
Alex: Everybody knows that the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing only counts if the guy asked the girl, not the other way around.  
Sky: Oh shut up. At least I wasn't rejected by her ever since she went to Alfea. And oh yeah, how many girlfriends have you had.  
Alex just stared at him.  
Sky: Oh yeah I forgot, none because she has rejected you every time!  
Bloom: You guy's, what are you doing?! Why do you two keep fighting over me it's so stupid?!  
Bloom yelled as she got off her leva-bike alone.  
Sky ran up to her and held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The two broke apart.  
Bloom: Wow! That was...wow.  
Alex: Bloom how could you do that to me?  
Bloom: Ok hon listen up now!  
Bloom was getting mad about this whole thing.  
Bloom: Get this through your head! There was NEVER a "we" "us" or any other word that combines two people in more that a friendship. Do you understand me?  
Alex: Yes ma'am.  
Bloom: Good.  
Alex: Fine, see you later Bloom. Oh! Bloom you've got a really great voice, you should consider doing some more solos and what.  
Alex smiled and Bloom smiled.  
Bloom: Thanks you have a great voice too!  
Alex smiled and walked away. _Man is she hot. I so wish that Bloom was mine._ Alex thought.  
Sky: Oh! Hey speaking of singing, Professor Soliden would like to hear you.  
Bloom: Why?  
Sky: Well Musa said that she wasn't really in great shape to be able to sing a she recommended you.  
Bloom: Oh. Um...I don't really know if that would be a good idea.  
Sky: Why's that?  
Bloom: I really can't tell you but I just don't think I'll be able to. And beside I just sang at this last dance, I think the students might have been so supportive because it was my first time singing.  
Sky: They really did love you. And so do I.  
Bloom: I love you too.  
Sky: So what do you say?  
Bloom: I'm still sticking with my original answer, no.  
Sky: Fine, I'll tell him that you don't want to.  
Bloom: Good. Now come here.  
Bloom pulled Sky in close and kissed him.

Over at Red Fountain Sky was trying to make a decision, that was really important.  
Timmy: Hey Sky what's up?  
Sky: Timmy I _need_ your help.  
Timmy: Ok sure Sky. What is it?  
Sky: Well before I tell you I'm gonna tell you this, it's about Bloom.  
Timmy: Yeah what about her? She's a sweet, sweet girl.  
Sky: I know but I'm not sure if I really feel that passion between the two of us anymore.  
Timmy: So what are you saying? Are you saying that you want to break up with-  
Bloom clears her throat  
Timmy: Bloom?  
Timmy finished quietly.  
Bloom: Who are you breaking up with Prince Sky?  
Timmy and Sky got this look of horror on there faces. Bloom only used "Prince Sky" when she was very very **very** angry at Sky.  
Sky: Uh...Bloom how nice to see you.  
Sky said nervously.  
Bloom: Prince Sky answer the question.  
Timmy: I'm going to leave right now.  
Timmy ran out of the room.  
Sky: Ok Bloom sit down.  
Bloom sat down next to Sky.  
Sky: I still like you and everything, but i just don't know if I still feel that passion between the to of us. You know what I mean?  
Bloom: Ok listen to me. I know that I still love you but if you even doubt for a second that you don't feel the same way about me, and then just say the words.  
Sky: Ok well, Bloom I hope we can still be friends, I just don't think that this is working out. I mean are the best and you always know what to say and when to say it. Your perfect in every way. But I can't stay with you, and even if I did it would be a lie. I hope you understand.  
Bloom: Yeah I understand completely. And of coarse we can still be friends. That's how it all started.  
Bloom got up to leave and Sky didn't say or do anything. 

A few minutes after Bloom had left the boy's dorm she took off on her leva-bike. Professor Soliden saw her and he could tell that it was Bloom, but nobody else could they all thought it was a guy from Red Fountain.  
Boy 1#: Whoa look at her go!  
Boy 2#: I know he's really good.  
Boy 3#: How did he get so good at that. We are seniors and even we can't beat that time.  
Professor Soliden didn't pay attention to what the boy's were saying he was to busy thinking about the music and was wondering if she had said yes. Because Sky hadn't told Professor Soliden that Bloom had said no.  
Professor Soliden: Sky did you every find out from Bloom if she will sing at the dance?  
Sky: Oh yeah she said that she would love to sing bu-  
Professor Soliden: Oh that's marvoless I'll go phone Ms. Faragonda and tell her.  
Sky: Bu-  
Sky was too late Professor Soliden had already left.  
_Oh man I'm dead; Bloom told me that she wasn't going to sing. I'm dead. Simply dead._

Sky thought to himself.

**Ok people this is actually three chapters combined together. Just so ya know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok people here's more of this story if you wish for it. If not then… oh well cuz you getting it anyway.**

Over at Alfea Bloom was out on her balcony just letting to wind blow though her hair and trying to understand how this could have happened to her and why Sky didn't feel that love, that passion, that thing.  
Flora: Hey Bloom how ya' been? You holding up?  
Bloom hadn't cried or even told anyone that Sky had broke up with her.  
Bloom: Yeah I'm fine. I just wish I knew how he couldn't feel that thing anymore.  
Flora: I know what you mean. Remember before I told Helia that I liked him alot I was wondering what he thought and if he felt the same thing.  
Bloom: Hey Flo?  
Flora: Yeah Bloom?  
Bloom: How did you know, that Sky broke up with me?  
Flora: Helia just called me.  
Bloom: Girls you don't have to hide any more you can come out now!  
Stella, Tecna, and Musa all poked out with there faces blushing like crazy for being caught.  
Musa and Tecna: Sorry about that.  
Stella: Yeah but we just had to know what you and Flora were talking about.  
Over at Red Fountain.  
Sky: I can't believe it. I'm a free man again.  
Brandon: ARE YOU AND IDIOT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Sky: What are you talking about?  
Brandon: You are the stupidest prince I have ever met! You do realize that you broke up with the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!  
Riven: Listen up princey you broke up with the girl that you were going to marry.  
Sky looked embarrassed.  
Sky: You don't really think that I was going to ask her did you?  
The entire boy's: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Helia: You even bought her a ring!  
Sky: I know. I know. And now I'm trying to figure out why I broke up with Bloom in the first place.  
Timmy: You've go tot be kidding me! You don't even know why you broke up with her do you?  
Sky: Ok. Ok. Truthfully I think Bloom was cheating on me.  
The boy's looked at each other because they knew what Bloom had been planning.  
Bloom was in Magix practicing what she had to sneak around to do. The truth was she was going to sing something at the Day of the Royals and she had written it for Sky.  
It was the Day of the Royals, Bloom was freaking out about singing in front of all the people in Magix not including Red Fountain, Alfea, and Cloud Tower. Not to mention people from other realms.  
Announcer: And now please welcome Princess Bloom of Sparks.  
The Students clapped and cheered for her. Bloom came on the stage and looked at everybody, the girls could see that she was nervous. Alex looked at her and went down to the stage while before she started singing.  
Bloom: Ok everybody I hope that you like this song.  
Bloom: I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
Bloom was still nervous after she finished. A song started to play that she knew. All of the sudden Alex was standing next to her taking her hand.  
Alex: We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Bloom: If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
Alex: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Bloom: Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
Alex: We're breakin' free  
Bloom: We're soarin'  
Alex: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Alex: If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Alex: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Bloom: Ohhhh  
Alex: Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Bloom: Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
Alex: We're breakin' free  
Bloom: We're soarin'  
Alex: Flyin'  
Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Alex: If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Bloom: Ohhhh runnin'  
Alex: Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Alex: Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Alex: We're breaking free  
Bloom: Ohhh , yeah  
Alex: More than hope  
More than faith  
Bloom: This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
Both:  
We see it comin'  
Alex: More than you  
More than me  
Bloom: Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free  
Bloom: Soarin'  
Alex: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Alex: Yeah we're breaking free  
Bloom: Breaking free  
Were runnin'   
Alex: Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Alex: Now's the time  
Bloom: So we're breaking free  
Alex: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Bloom: Ohhhh  
Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
The crowd went absolutely wild. You wouldn't have believed. They had the moves and the notes just right.  
Alex and Bloom smiled at each other. Bloom then looked at Musa who was giving her a "I don't know why I said those kind of things. I wish I could take it back, because you are absolutely amazing" smile. She could hear Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Riven, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa over everybody else.

The girls were all fast asleep, with the exception of Bloom. She had gone out for a walk in the middle of the night.  
A male voice: Bloom? Is that you?  
Bloom: Yes it's me. Sky why don't you just come out and talk to me?  
Sky: How did you know it was me?  
Bloom: Just because we aren't going out anymore doesn't mean I don't recognize your voice.  
Sky: Listen Bloom we need to talk about us.  
Bloom: What "us"? There is no "us" anymore.  
Sky: But I wish that there was...  
Bloom looked at him finally and looked deep into his eye's.  
Sky: Ok what I'm trying to say is I want you to be my girlfriend again. So will you?  
Bloom: I don't know. Sky you broke my heart once. How do I know that you won't do it again?  
Sky: Because Bloom, I love you. You are the most meaningful person that is in my life. And I don't want you to be anybody's but mine.  
Bloom: I...love...you...too. I never really got over you.  
Bloom and Sky kissed for the first time as boyfriend and girlfriend again. The two walked off into the night sky and Sky put his arm around Blooms waist.  
It was morning now and Bloom was asleep with a smile on her face and was in her own bed, at Alfea. She had gotten in at about 1:00 a.m. Stella's alarm clock woke up Bloom. Stella didn't wake up to it. So Bloom got up and turned off the alarm clock which was set for 5:00 a.m. woke up Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Stella.  
All the girls: Good morning girls.  
Bloom had already made breakfast for each of the girls.  
Musa: Hey Bloom this breakfast is tight. Where did you get this recipe?  
Bloom: It's a family secret.  
Bloom said with a wink.  
The girls laughed.  
Bloom: Ok girls we have got to get ready; we have class in about 15 minutes.  
The girls all got ready, within 5 minutes.  
They all walked to class and after that they went there separate ways. Bloom had to get all the way across campus for her next class and was going crazy because she had to go past were the R.F. boy's were practicing, because they couldn't use there field because field because it wasn't completely finished.  
The reason Bloom was freaking out about having to go by there field was, not only is she had to go by Sky and was hoping not to get distracted. Most of the time as she walked by she would get the "wolf whistle" which she thought was totally rude.  
Boy #1: Whoo hoo!  
Boy #2: Babe alert!  
Boy #3: Hey baby!  
Bloom was getting very ticked.  
Boy #4: Come on sugar!  
Bloom was glowing from anger.  
Bloom: SHUT IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bloom wasn't to happy.  
The boy's finally shut up.  
Professor Soliden: Bloom I'm so sorry.  
Bloom: It's no problem.  
Bloom kind of lied know that if she had stayed and told him the truth she would have been late for class.  
Bloom: Sorry but I have to get to class.  
Bloom took off running.  
Professor Soliden: I don't know how she does it, but she seems to put up with it.  
Sky over heard what he had said.  
Sky: Professor Soliden who can't you believe put's up with that.  
Professor Soliden: Oh Bloom. I just can't understand how she puts up with this every day of the week.  
Sky: What?  
Professor Soliden: Oh Bloom put's up with the students and how they do all the things, like call out things to her.  
Sky: Oh no. My girlfriend it being hit on by the other students.  
The next day.  
It was the same routine.  
Boy #1: Hey hon!  
Boy #2: Hey baby!  
Bloom: SHUT UP!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The boy's were quite again.  
Bloom: Thank you.  
The bell rang, which meant no more classes for the week. It was Spring Break.  
Stella: Oh thank goodness.  
Musa: You can say that again. I don't think I could take anymore classes this semester.  
Flora had been really quite lately and was wearing darker clothing.  
Tenca: Flora what do you plan to do over the break.  
Flora: Oh I don't know.  
Ms F. and Bloom knew what was going on. Flora had told them not to tell anybody. Helia was acting strange as well, because he knew to.  
Flora: Girls I have something to tell you, but I don't want to tell you here in the hallway. Let's go back to the dorm.  
The Girls: Ok.  
A few minutes later in the Winx Club dorm room, the girls were flipping out.  
Tecna: Oh my gosh! Flora I'm so happy for you.  
Flora: So you girls aren't mad?  
Stella: How could we be mad?  
Flora: Oh wow! I just can't believe that I'm going to be a mom.  
Musa: And Helia's going to be a dad.  
Flora: I know.

Its two months later and Flora is starting to show a little bit. Everyone on campus new and so didn't the R.F. boys. Flora walked around with her head held high and wasn't ashamed about how she looked. Bloom was out with Sky when they bumped into Alex.  
Bloom: Oh hi Alex!  
Sky: Hey what's up buddy?  
Alex and Sky did this one hand thing that Bloom didn't understand.  
Bloom: Oookkk.  
Alex: Hey you two, what's new?  
Bloom: Nothing much.  
Sky: I wouldn't say that to fast.  
Bloom looked at him. They were in Magix, right out in the open by the fountain. Sky was about to do something that would change both there worlds. Alex new about it.  
Sky: Bloom...I love you. You are the most precious thing to me. I want to be with you forever.  
Sky got down on his right knee and pulled out a small box. By now everyone was looking at them.  
Sky: Princess Bloom of Sparks, will you marry me?  
Bloom was in shock. And was crying out of happiness.  
Bloom: Yes! Yes Sky I'll marry you!  
There was clapping and screaming from the crowd.  
The ring was a 13 carrot ring in the traditional round diamond. Only it had "Princess Bloom of, Sparks" on the back of it.  
Bloom and Sky kissed passionately.  
Sky: I love you.  
Bloom: I love you too.  
When Bloom and Sky went back to what they we're doing before Bloom realized that she had to sing. And the only reason that is because she was the one who was chosen.  
Bloom: Ok sweetie now I'll be back in a few minutes.  
Sky: Ok.  
Bloom: There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
Bloom was out of breath.  
Sky: Sweetheart that was totally great. I love you more than ever.  
Bloom: I love you too. Thanks

Flora and Helia just came back to Alfea with great news.  
Flora: Helia do you want to tell them or should I? Or should we both tell them?  
Helia: You should do the honors.  
Tecna and Musa: Would someone just tell us already?  
Flora: Well first of all, Helia and I are getting married!!!!!! And we are having a girl!!!!!  
Everybody: Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!! That's great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
They all talked for a while and people walked by and looked at them as though they were crazy. It's too late at night and about 3 months later. Which means that Flora is really showing and is 5 months along.  
Bloom: I'm so nervous girls.  
Bloom had on her wedding dress and was just doing some last minute alterations. Flora wasn't going to be in the wedding because of the pregnancy, her idea not Blooms.  
Stella: Don't be nervous your getting married to the love of your life, finally.  
Musa: Whoa girl you look beautiful.  
Bloom: Thanks. You girls look great too.  
The girls: Thanks.  
Tecna: I can't believe our little Bloom is getting married.  
Bloom: And our little Flora _is_ married and expecting a little baby girl.  
Flora was in the room.  
Flora: What little? There is nothing little about this.  
Flora pointed to her stomach.  
Stella: Girl your pregnant it's supposed to be like this.  
Flora: I know. I know.  
The bride and groom were about to announce there love for each other.  
The father: Do you Prince Sky take Princess Bloom to be your lofty wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for better or worse till death do you part?  
Sky: I do.  
The father: Do you Princess Bloom take Prince Sky to be your lofty wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for better or worse till death do you part?  
Bloom: I do.  
The father: I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
Sky and Bloom kissed and the crowd cheered

A few weeks later, Stella was in her room wondering what to do? She was completely bored; she heard this noise from outside her room. She fallowed it. It was outside. It was a song. One that she new somehow.  
A voice:  
Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Stella: Wow that was so awesome.  
Stella said to the unknown person.  
The voice: Thanks. Oh my gosh! Your Princess Stella.  
Stella: Well yes. Yes I am.  
She knew the person but wasn't so sure if she did know who it was.  
The voice: Um Stella may I show you something?  
Stella: Sure.  
The voice took of her sunglasses and said a small spell under her breath.  
Stella: Tecna? Oh my gosh! What's with the complete makeover?  
Tecna: I didn't want people to know who I was. Most people think that singing is just a Musa and now Bloom thing.  
Stella: Why your so amazing?  
Tecna: Thanks.  
All of the sudden an ice ball came from above them. Then they saw a fire ball and heard music.  
Both: Oh my gosh! Bloom and Musa! Come on.  
The two transformed.  
Icy: Give up you losers.  
Musa: No way. Sonic Wave!  
Darcy: Icy watch out!  
Icy just dodged the attack.  
Stormy: I'll take care of this one.  
Stormy pointed to Musa.  
Stormy: Hey "D" will you help me with this one?  
Darcy: It would be my pleasure.  
Icy: I got Bloom, she's so mine.  
Bloom: Fire Ball!  
Tecna: Bloom watch out! World Wide Web!  
A green force field went around Bloom, Tecna, Stella, and Musa.  
The girls: Thanks Tec.  
The fight continued for another hour.  
Stella: Whew. That was tough.  
Musa: You can say that again.  
Tecna: Girls! Girls! Come here.  
Tecna was next to Blooms body that wasn't moving. She wasn't sure if she was breathing either. All she knew is that she had a pulse.  
Stella: Bloom! Bloom sweetie, can you hear me?  
Bloom didn't move. She didn't even open her eyes.  
Musa: Come on lets take her to the nurses office.  
The girls picked her up, and carried her to the office. They waited for a while. Nothing seemed to be happening.  
Tecna: Girls I think we should call Sky and tell him what happened. I think that he needs to know what is going on with his wife.  
Stella: Yeah but who should call him and tell him?  
Musa: Um... I will.  
Musa pulled out her cell phone and, walked outside. She came back a few minutes later.  
Stella: So what did he say?  
Musa: He's on his way.  
A few seconds later Flora and Helia came running in.  
Flora: What's going on?  
Helia: Is she alright?  
There was silence.  
Stella: We don't know. Nobody has told us anything.  
Sky came running into the office.  
Sky: Where is she?  
Musa pointed to room 307. Sky ran into the room.  
Sky: Why? Why does this have to happen to me?  
Sky held Bloom hand. He wanted to cry, and then decided that he would. He was allowed to, it was his wife. So he cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Sky was in room 307 for hours on end. Nobody even told him that he was supose to leave no matter what. He wasn't about to let go of his love's hand. On a happier note Flora felt the baby kick a few times.  
Sky: Bloom if you can hear me please just give me a sign. I love you. I really do love you. I just wish that this wasn't happening to you. I love you. L-O-V-E love you.  
Timmy, Riven, and Brandon showed up a little while after Sky had got there. They we're worried. Worried that it could have been their girlfriend. They were also worried that if Bloom didn't make it that Sky might try to do something drastic.  
The nurse: Excuse me? This boy right here say's that he knows you and that, does he?  
Riven: Yeah we know him.  
The nurse: Oh ok. You may go in and see her if you wish.  
Sky squeezed Blooms hand and she tried to squeeze back.  
Sky looked up at his wife and saw Alex next to his wife as well.  
Alex: How ya holding up?  
Sky: My wife is in the hospital, and no one's telling me what's wrong with her. How do you think I am?  
Alex: Listen bro. I don't know what it's like to have my wife in the hospital, because I don't have a wife. But I do know what it's like to wonder what's going on with someone that I care about.  
Sky: It's the worst feeling isn't it?  
Alex: Oh yeah.  
Sky: I just wish I knew what is going on. I mean when we were freshman I had so many girlfriends, but then sophomore year. Wow when I met Bloom. I knew that she was the one. That one that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Even when I knew that I was to be married to Disparo. I just wanted to be with her, and only her.  
Alex: Wow dude. And then when I was singing with her it must have bugged you so much.  
Sky: Oh yeah. It did. I remember thinking that if you ever laid a hand on her again I was going to kill you.  
Bloom: Ugh.  
Sky and Alex both looked up from each other, and looked at her.  
She was quite after that.  
Later that night, Sky looked out the window and saw the moon and the stars. They were Blooms favorite things to watch when they went out to the beach late at night. Sky found the brightest star he could and he named it after her.  
Bloom: Sky?  
Bloom spoke very weakly.  
Sky: Bloom? Bloom is that you?

Sky looked over at the love of his life and smiled.  
Bloom: I love you too.  
Sky's eyes started to tear up. He went and got a nurse.  
The nurse: Well ever thing seems alright the three of you may go home now.  
Bloom: The three of us?  
The nurse: Yes congratulations, you're going to be parents!  
Sky: You mean that the only reason Bloom passed out was because she's pregnant?

The nurse: Yes.  
Bloom: OH MY GOSH!!! WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!!!  
Sky: I KNOW!!!  
Bloom and Sky walked out of the room with the most serious faces they could put on.  
Tenca: Bloom are you ok?  
Bloom: Um yeah the three of us are alright.  
Stella: OH...  
Musa: MY...  
Flora: GOSH!!!!!!!  
Riven: You mean that you two are pregnant?  
Sky: Well no. Bloom is the one who will giving birth.  
Timmy and Brandon: Wow

Helia: Congrats!   
Bloom and Sky: Thanks.

_Nine Months Later…_

Flora is now 9 months pregnant, she's over at Alfea with the girls. Helia is over at Red Fountain just hanging with the guy's.  
Alfea.  
Flora: So girls I'm thinking about names for the baby and I just wanted to have your opinion.  
Stella: Sure hit us with your favorite names.  
Flora: Ok I'm thinking about, either Chelsea, or Natalie.  
Musa: I'd have to go with Chelsea.  
Tecna: Natalie.  
Bloom: Natalie.  
Flora: Ok then, I'll go call Helia and tell him.  
Flora walked out to go find the phone. Next thing the girls heard was Flora hanging up the phone and then a few seconds later, a big splash.  
Bloom: Flora you ok?  
Bloom asked and got up out of the chair that she had been in since Sky had left a few hours before.  
Flora: No. Girls my water just broke.  
Flora said trying not to scream.  
Musa: Oh my gosh. Tecna go you call Helia and tell him what's going on. Stella can you open up a portal and bring the guy's here?  
Stella: Um no. I kinda can't.  
Bloom: But I can.  
Musa: Ok um Stella you can help me take Flora to the hospital.  
Stella: Ok. Bloom be careful.  
Tecna: Ok Musa, Stel, I'm coming with you. I told the guy's that Bloom would be opening up a portal so be ready.  
Bloom opened a portal and waited for the guy's. The girls had already gone and Bloom was still waiting. She finally took a chance and went through the portal herself. Bloom saw the guys and they were all somewhat panicking.  
Bloom: Helia get through that portal and go through the other portal that is set up already, NOW!!!

Flora and Helia are in the room waiting for the doctor to come and see what was going on. While they were doing that the other girls were just so excited. Bloom and Sky are talking about some things in a different area.  
Bloom: I was just doing it for Flora.  
Sky: I don't care, well I care about Flora but, I care more about you.  
Bloom: You guy's hadn't come through and I had been waiting.  
Sky: I don't care you know your not suppose to go through portals.  
Bloom: Ugh. Sky its ok. I haven't gone through a portal for a while now.  
Sky: How long is a while now?  
Bloom: I don't know. A week or so.  
Sky: A week?!?  
Bloom just rolled her eyes.  
Bloom: It's ok. Don't worry nothing is gonna be wrong with the baby.  
Sky: How can you be so sure?  
Sky was getting angry. Bloom just walked away.  
Sky: Wait. Bloom. Don't leave-  
Bloom had already disappeared. She went and sat down to Stella.  
Stella: What's wrong?  
Bloom: Nothing. So any news?  
Brandon: No but Flora hasn't screamed yet.  
Next thing they new Flora was screaming from pushing so hard.  
Helia came out with the biggest smile in the world.  
Helia: She's here. Melanie is here.  
Everyone: Melanie?  
Helia: Yeah we decided on that.  
Everyone just smiled.

Flora was in her own room with her new baby Melanie.  
Flora: She's just so tiny. Yes you are. Yes you are.  
Flora hadn't seen Helia since Melanie was born. Tecna walked in the room.  
Tecna: Hey. What's going on?  
Flora: Oh nothing much. I'm starting to get worried about Helia though. I mean I haven't seen him since Melanie arrived.  
Stella walked in the room looking absolutely fabulous and absolutely horrified.  
Tecna: Stella what's wrong?  
Stella: He's leaving her. I can't believe what he's doing. How could he?  
Musa walked in with the same look of horror.  
Musa: Girls can you believe what Sky's doing to Bloom?  
Tecna: Um I don't know. What's he doing to her?  
Stella: Prince Sky is leaving Bloom.  
Flora: What?   
Tecna: How could he do that? She's pregnant with his child.  
Bloom over heard what was happening in the other room. She had said just about everything that the girls we're saying to Sky, and it hadn't made a difference. Just then Sky walked into the dorm with a smile on his face and looked like he was going to burst out into laughter. Bloom froze.  
Sky (with complete and total worry in his voice): April fools?  
Bloom looked at him and tears started to come to her eyes.  
She cried.  
Sky: Oh come on Bloom. Do you really think that I would leave you?  
Bloom: You are the worst.  
Bloom got up and walked out to the beach. She sat there and soon after she felt a little "bump". She put her hand over her stomach. The baby kicked a few more times and each time the pain got a little worse.  
Bloom: Oh.  
Sky came out and sat next to her.  
Sky: Listen honey I'm sorry. The guy's told me to do it, so I did. I just didn't think that you would take it like that.  
There was no response out of Bloom.  
Sky: Bloom? Are you ok?  
Bloom: You should never do that again. Especially if I'm pregnant.  
Bloom felt something that she had never felt before. In her seventh month stomach, she felt a hard kick and then another and another.  
Sky: Bloom are you ok?  
Bloom: I don't know. Ouch, there is a lot of pain each time the baby kicks.  
Sky: Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital. 


End file.
